Gate-driver On Array (GOA) is a technology which is currently applied in the field of liquid crystal display. In particular, in GOA, a gate driving chip is installed on an array substrate, so that cost of the gate driving chip is saved and a distance between a display pixel region at the gate side and a frame is reduced. However, GOA is required to be driven by a driving signal which has a voltage variation significantly larger than a general digital voltage range. Thereby, a level shift IC is connected between a timing controller (Tcon) and GOA. A driving signal which is generated by the timing controller for driving GOA is converted into the required GOA signal with a large voltage variation by means of the level shift IC.
However, a display driving circuit in which the above level shift IC is applied is subject to the following problems in practical applications. Since during display of each frame of picture, a number of display pixels set by a system (set pixels or v-total) is larger than the number of pixels which are actually displayed (effective pixel). The set pixels are displayed in a duration of one frame period, and the effective pixels are display in a duration less than one frame period. Therefore, there is an idle time between the end of the display of effective pixels of a frame and the start of a next frame (i.e., the difference between the frame period and the display duration of effective pixels). The idle time is referred to as non-effective pixel display duration (or blanking duration). Since in the blanking duration, the display driving circuit does not need to charge pixel units, but the level shift IC is still in an on-state. Namely, the level shift IC still consumes power, so that the current requirements for energy saving against a display device are not satisfied, and the display device has a poor quality.
Therefore, currently there is an urgent need for a display driver and a display device which has an improved energy-saving performance.